Squadmate Mission: Carisa Contzen
Story While Nameless was being pursued by the Gallian Army, Margit led a small detachment force on a supply run. Carisa began directing everyone as they acquired supplies, and this led to the members of Nameless asking her the questions they had been wondering about for so long. Bombard with questions, Carisa merely shared with them one of her precious maxims, "Everything in its place", and explained the true meaning behind the phrase. Shortly after they had finished collecting the supplies, the small force was attacked by a larger group of imperials. Everyone attempted to dump their supplies and run, but that was when Carisa surprised them all. Mission Briefing Victory: Defend Special Target for 5 turns Eliminate all enemy units Strategy Equip the units you can deploy with the best item and assign them leadership for this battle. You will need to defend a target in Area 1, while you can only deploy in Area 3 and 2. Give your scouts AP items if they are not Elites (mine weren't) *Scout: Frederica, Giulio *Trooper: Gisele *Lancer: Gloria, Margit *Engineer: Clarissa *Snipers: Ada *Gunners: Cedric Deploy your Gunner to defend your home base. Deploy Clarissa in Area 2. Do not deploy your APC yet. Deploy units required for leadership in your home base. Phase 1 # Select your engineer in Area 2 and move toward flag 1, hide in the bush and use aim to not get shot at, kill enemy trooper. # Select your sniper in Area 2 and kill the enemy trooper on the objective, move forward and hide in grass. # Select your engineer in Area 2, creep toward flag 1 in the bush to avoid the tank fire, then capture flag 1, using Ragnaid to heal, withdraw - you must be very specific in movement path to accomplish this. Crawl to the edge of the grass with full health, run toward the flag avoiding the sandbag and turn to the tank to avoid getting side fire. Alternatively, equip a Tank Vest. # Select your sniper in Area 2, kill the enemy scout. # Force withdraw your sniper in Area 2 (enemy tank and sniper won't capture the flag). # In Area 1, deploy your lancer and destroy the enemy tank. # Same action as above # In Area 1, deploy a scout and capture flag 1. Crouch and defend # In Area 3, from the southern flag, deploy your trooper and kill the enemy trooper there. Standby (no enemy units can capture) # CP Saved for next phase Phase 2 # Deploy your other Lancer, and kill the enemy tank in Area 3, withdraw. # Deploy your other scout in Area 3 from the home base and capture the northeastern flag. If you use sandbags and direct path you should be able to barely make it. Withdraw. # In Area 1, deploy your sniper, kill enemy lancer # Same as above # Same as above, kill enemy trooper (potential for double kill with 1 action if you line things up # Same as above, kill enemy trooper, withdraw # In Area 2, deploy a lancer, kill the tank from the rear, withdraw. # In Area 3, deploy your trooper from the southeastern flag, approach the grass and kill the hiding enemy there, Return to the sandbags and crouch, facing the northeastern pass. End turn. # Free CP # Free CP Phase 3 Deploy snipers to clean up any stragglers. It's possible to do 2 turns if your lancer can destroy the enemy tank in 1 shot in Phase 1, as well as a double shot with sniper in Phase 2 + 2x additional ammo item and you get lucky if the AI suicides into your gunner. Rewards Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:Squadmate Missions Category:VC3 Squadmate Missions Category:Extra Missions